


Simple

by Notasmuch



Series: Belonging [1]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, Panic At The Disco
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexuality, BDSM, Collars, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 17:05:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notasmuch/pseuds/Notasmuch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer likes things too. ... Um, read the notes please, there's an excuse for this summary, I promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple

**Author's Note:**

> I'm calling this a drabble even though we all know it should be a summary. It's my "asexual!but-into-collars-and-some-other-BDSM!Spencer in an asexual relationship with Bob/Brendon" fantasy world which exists only in my head so far.

Spencer gets it. Brendon earned his collar. He does all these things to Bob that Spencer never could. He sucks Bob's cock and swallows, lets Bob fuck him with misshapen things that burn, looks up at Bob with shiny, loving eyes when Bob calls him a slut. Spencer would just punch him in the face, no roleplay about it. 

But when they aren't fucking, when Brendon is sated but not tired, just calm, and Bob is satisfied and proud and he puts his fingers around Brendon's neck, his hand covering the collar, Spencer aches to be the one wearing it.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This probably never happened and I made it all up.


End file.
